vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaomi Yaegaki
Summary Yaegaki Masaomi was a former human and exorcist of the Church. He fell in love with Cleria Bael, a pure-blooded devil, but their union was opposed, eventually resulting in both of them being killed to maintain the status quo as at that time. Upon being revived by the terrorist organization Qlippoth, he displayed a large amount of negative emotions and attempted to take revenge on those responsible for his misfortune, before becoming purified by Irina Shidou, and subsequently killed by Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Yaegaki Masaomi Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Exorcist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Energy Projection, Skilled Swordsman, Teleportation, Holy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits); Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Large Size (Type 0, over ten meters in length), Regeneration (Mid, can regenerate its heads), and Soul Manipulation (Its poison can taint the soul after a short period of time) with Yamata no Orochi Attack Potency: Mountain level (Traded attacks with Xenovia and deflected Irina's arrows of light. Yamata no Orochi pushed Rossweisse back as her defense magic could not handle his power, and took down Balance Breaker Issei's Dragon Shots with his fangs and flamethrower) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Xenovia and Irina. Yamata no Orochi dodged Xenovia's strikes and Rossweisse's arrows of magic) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman. At least Class 10 with Yamata no Orochi by virtue of his size Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Traded attacks with Xenovia and took down Irina's arrows of light. Yamata no Orochi bit down Balance Breaker Issei's Dragon Shot) Durability: Mountain level Stamina: High, Yamata no Orochi can also move unimpeded with its heads severed Range: Extended melee range to several hundred meters Standard Equipment: *'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi:' Known as the Divine Spiritual Sword, it is a holy sword which contains half of the soul of the legendary Venom Blood Dragon, Yamata no Orochi. As a result of the evil dragon possessing the blade, Yaegaki can manifest it in the form of a large eight headed dragon, with each of the heads measuring in excess of ten meters in length. They can act independently and cover for each other, and also protect him from enemy attacks. Additionally, they can regenerate if they are severed or destroyed, and breathe out massive flamethrowers or poisonous blasts of aura. Its poison is potent enough to taint even the soul with just a grazing hit. Intelligence: Yaegaki was shown to be an excellent swordsman, keeping up with Xenovia in combat without leaving even the slightest of openings for others to exploit, although he was consumed with anger, hatred, and a desire for revenge upon his revival. Weaknesses: He is consumed with large amounts of negative emotions Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Revived Characters Category:Humans Category:Aura Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7